Olvida el pasado
by Dreadmon
Summary: Me he preguntado por que la versión de Sonic X y Sega es tan diferente el comic de Archie, bueno se trata de dos mundos diferentes lo se, pero aquí va mi teoría de por que Sonic X no conoce a Sally o el reino Acorn


**Olvida el ****pasado, camina al futuro**

Sinopsis: Me preguntado por que la versión de Sonic X y Sega es tan diferente el comic de Archie, bueno se trata de dos mundos diferentes los se, pero aquí va mi teoría de por que Sonic X no conoce a Sally o el reino Acorn

El reino Acorn no era conocido para el resto del mundo puesto que se encontraba oculto en un gran valle dentro de una compleja zona montañosa, durante años la gente aquí ha vivido en armonía, nadie se aventuraba al mundo de afuera por que creían que mas allá había un mundo cruel, aunque hay una persona que no lo cree así

Eran tiempo turbulentos en aquella región por que un hechicero conocido como Ixix se quería apoderar del reino acorn, la guerra a durado durante años y el reino ha conseguido resistir gracias al Rey Manx, sus caballeros y los Freedom Figthers

Una figura salta a escondidas del reino y se dirige al bosque, es Sonic a la edad de 15 años, vivía en ese reino con su padres y era conocido en todo en reino por su supervelocidad la cual había contribuido a múltiples victorias, el joven erizo sabia que estaba prohibido abandonar el reino de noche, pero decide desobedece las reglas, lo único que quiere estar lejos de ahí…y de ella

Sonic (pensando al borde de las lagrimas): Críen se cree que es

Había tenido una fuerte discusión con la hija del Rey Manx, Sally Acorn, líder de los Freedom Figthers y su novia, la relación entre ellos ha estado muy volátil en los últimos meses y las cosas han ido de mal a peor

El erizo llega a su destino, es un pequeño lago con cascada oculto en el bosque, le gusta venia aquí a relajarse, se sienta en la orilla y distraídamente comienza a lanzar unas piedras al lago

Sonic: No entiendo que ha pasado con ella, por que ese cambio tan repentino y sobretodo conmigo

La actitud de su novia a cambiado mucho en estos meses, si bien Sally es conocida como una mandona tenia un lado amable, pero de pronto cambio, esta todo el tiempo furiosa y trataba a Sonic de manera frívola, seca, no le importaba nada de lo que el hiciera y solamente le gritaba y el no era el único que pasaba mal, Sally se estaba desquitando con todo mundo; muchos le han preguntado a Sonic si sabe que le pasa a Sally, pero el no sabe nada, incluso se pregunta si hizo algo que la enfadara tanto.

Y como es de esperar todo llega a un punto de ebullición, Sally le vio hablando con otra chica y le agredió a golpes y gritándole insultos, acusándolo de tratar de engañarla, pero Mina era una amiga de Sonic desde que eran pequeños; las cosas acaban en una fuerte pelea y tras lograr escapar de Sally y llevar a su amiga Mina a salvo a su casa vino aquí.

Sonic (echándose a llorar): No puedo creer que todo esto este pasando, me he dado cuenta que Sally no me ama de verdad y ni confía en mi, solo por llevar el titulo de "`princesa" puede tratarme y herirme a su antojo sin que nadie se lo pueda impedir.

Sonic mira hacia el horizonte las montañas, sabe que halla afuera hay todo un mundo por explorar, gente a la conocer y mas aun, poder usar sus habilidades de velocidad para ayudar a mas gente en vez de un solo reino, pero no puede ir haya por dos razones, la primera no puede abandonar el reino y dejarlos a su suerte con el mago Ixix y la segunda es Sally, la ama a pesar de todo lo que le hace sufrir, pero después de este día, ya no sabe ni lo que siente por ella.

Sonic: Ojala ella y el reino Acorn no existieran en mi mente y mi corazón, si no recordara nada de este reino, me iría de estas tierras de inmediato para no regresar jamás, si Sally desapareciera de mi corazón, no me importaría quien fuera ella y encontraría a otra mujer que realmente me ame y no me haga sufrir

Voz masculina tras el: Que así sea

Antes de que pueda reaccionar Sonic es envuelto por una esfera de humo, casi al instante cae al suelo inconciente, frente a el se encuentra el enemigo Ixis Nagus un malvado hechicero con el que han combatido durante años

Ixis se arrodilla junto a Sonic y coloca una garra en su frente y la otra en su corazón, comienza a decir un conjuro en un leguaje incomprensible, se puede ver los parpados de Sonic temblando pero no despierta, momentos después Ixis retira sus manos de el con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, chasquea los dedos y al instante Sonic despierta pero tiene la mirara vacía.

Ixis Nagus: Vete héroe del Reino Acorn, márchate muy lejos y nunca regreses

Ixis hace aparecer un aeroplano, Sonic se sube en el asiento del piloto y despega alejándose del lugar, el hechicero lo observa marchándose sonriente y de entre las sombras aparece otra figura, es un zorrillo llamado Geoffrey St. John quien estaba molesto

Geoffrey: ¿Por qué lo dejo ir maestro? Era nuestra oportunidad de hacerlo sufrir

Ixis Nagus: Ya ha sufrido lo suficiente además no hay de que preocuparse, su partida será nuestra victoria

Geoffrey: ¿Pero volverá?

Ixix Nagus: Nunca regresara, te lo puedo asegurar, vamos esta noche el Reino Acorn será nuestro

**En algún lugar de Mobius al día siguiente**

Sonic se despierta estaba durmiendo sobre los controles del aeroplano

Sonic (tras bostezar fuerte): Vaya dormí como una roca

Se baja para explorar la isla, ve un letrero y se acerca a leer

Sonic: Isla Westside (sonriendo) bien a ver que hay por aquí

Se interna en el bosque sin saber que al final del día conocerá a quien se convertirá en su mejor y verdadero amigo y con el tiempo conocería a mas formando al equipo apodado "Sonic y sus amigos"

**Fin…por ahora**

Notas de autor: Buenos ustedes saben que le hizo el mago Ixis a Sonic, de acuerdo con los primeros capítulos de la serie de Sonic X, el erizo admite que no recuerda donde aprendió a hablar, en otras palabras no recuerda absolutamente nada de su hogar o lo que dejo atrás


End file.
